


The Thought Doesn't Always Count (especially not when it leaves you in pain)

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo is bad at picking gifts, M/M, Poor Hux, Silly, pearl thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Kylo gives Hux a gift. It doesn't go over well





	The Thought Doesn't Always Count (especially not when it leaves you in pain)

**Author's Note:**

> Those responsible for this know who they are.
> 
> Here's the [thong](https://hips.hearstapps.com/cos.h-cdn.co/assets/cm/14/25/640x360/53a059ead4e75_-_cos-01-pearl-thong-xl.jpg?resize=1200:*)

The box seems perfectly innocent sitting in Ren’s large hands but something about it is setting him on edge. Maybe it’s the hopeful look Ren is giving him, or the way the box seems to rattle as he pushes it toward him insistently. 

“It’s for you, I picked it up special. It’s all the rage on Clerrance II. I picked that one out specifically with you in mind.” Kylo has that dopey look on his face that he gets when he’s half-way between hopeful and certain he’s done something right, and damn it if it doesn’t make Hux want to reward him, even when his efforts are usually unsuccessful.

Before Hux can open his mouth to say something, Kylo continues his nervous ramble. “I picked it out for our anniversary coming up; I was hoping that you could wear it for me?” Oh. Now he is giving Hux the eyes, the ones that are too large and too hopeful. How can Hux say no to him now?

Feeling as though he’s about to make the worst mistake of his life, Hux takes the box and carefully opens the lid. The item nestled between folds of gauzy paper appears to be an innocent pair of panties; black and lacy just the way Hux usually likes it. When he picks them up to examine them more closely the reason for the rattling becomes more apparent. Where there would usually be fabric to cradle his privates is instead a single string of red pearls that part near the front, presumably to go around the penis, and then rejoin up into a single strand. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Hux can see Kylo beginning to fidget. “What do you think? I chose the colours because they represent the Order.” 

Hux can admit that aesthetically the garment is fairly pleasing to the eye, if it was meant for anything other than decoration however. . . “It looks lovely.” The words are said without much enthusiasm but Kylo doesn’t seem to pick up on that.

“So you’ll do it? You’ll wear them for me?” 

What could an hour or so in the bedroom hurt? “I’ll put them on tonight for you after my shift.” 

Kylo shakes his head, taking the box out of Hux’s hand so that he can kiss his palm, his lips feeling warm through his glove. “No darling, I want you to wear it all day and think of me as you do. The pearls are said to rub against all the right spots whenever you move.” He added in a husky whisper.

Looking down at the thing Hux has his doubts about that, but Ren was right it was a special occasion, and it wouldn’t be the first time Hux had worn intimate apparel under his uniform to spice things up. “Very well; but only because it’s a special occasion.”

Grinning Kylo reaches down and traps Hux’s face between his hands, pulling him up into a kiss that leaves Hux weak in the knees after. “Go and put them on, I want to see how they look before you begin your shift.”

“Of course. Turn around.” While Kylo would likely prefer to watch Hux strip, there’s more anticipation for him having to wait to see. With precise movements Hux works his boots off and then strips out of his pants and undergarments, before slipping into the pearl thong and putting everything into place. 

It is. . .as uncomfortable as it appeared it would be. Trying not to squirm at the sensation of the pearls rubbing against the cleft of his ass, and not pleasantly, Hux clears his throat to alert Kylo that he can turn around.

Kylo’s breath catches as he turns. “Hux it’s. . .you look wonderful.” Going to his knees he nuzzles against Hux’s cock, causing it to twitch with interest.

“S-stop that or I’ll be later for my shift, you can explore as much as you want later.” The command is half-hearted but Hux still finds the will to push Kylo away. “Help me dress and then off with you, I’ll meet you here when my shift is over.”

There is entirely too much nuzzling and inappropriate touching while Kylo helps him dress, but Hux allows him to get away with it, even giving Kylo a deep kiss goodbye before pulling away. 

“I will see you tonight Kylo.” Without further word Hux turns and stalks away, trying not to grimace as the pearls rub in all the wrong places and make his usually lengthy stride falter slightly. He won’t let this affect him though, he is an officer of the First Order and appearances must be kept.

Three hours into his shift, Hux can’t help but shift constantly to try and relieve the burning he feels between his cheeks, the pearls have rubbed him raw and he can barely take a step without fighting back a wince. To make things worse his subordinates seem to have a suspicion that something is wrong if the way they all seem to whisper to each other when his back is turned, is any sort of indication. 

Hux chooses to ignore all of it and continue on with his day as usual. 

Five hours into his shift and Lieutenant Mitaka keeps coming up to him for inane reasons, always hesitating before leaving and then shaking his head at the crew. Clearly Hux isn’t hiding things as well as he thought he was if it’s been noticed by so many people.

By eight hours into his twelve hour shift, Hux is mentally cursing Ren and plotting his death. Think of him while wearing it indeed. That man is never touching him again! His cock feels like it’s been rubbed so much that it could fall off, and he can no longer feel his testicles. Once as a boy he’d made the mistake of eating an incredibly spicy pepper, his mouth had been left burning for hours; this feels so much worse.

“Sir, there appears to be something bothering you.” Trust Phasma not to care that he’s trying to keep up appearances. “Was Lord Ren too vigorous again?” The comment has him spluttering and going red. “You’re walking strangely and it has been getting progressively worse, as have the creases in your forehead have been getting deeper. Whatever it may be, I feel that the responsibility will still be on Lord Ren.”

Hux lifts his head and tries to get his expression under control. “Whether that is true or not, I have not let the situation effect my work and you need not be concerned about that changing.”

Phasma shrugs and Hux can tell that she’s giving him a concerned look from behind her helmet. “I know nothing would affect your work, but it’s clearly uncomfortable, perhaps you should see a medic?”

“I am perfectly fine and that is the end of this discussion!” Hux turns to glare around him, making sure to glower at the back of every single person’s head. “And that goes for all of you. If you spent more time focusing on your work perhaps the Resistance wouldn’t keep getting the jump on us.” The words are cruel but Hux doesn’t care, he’s cranky and in pain.

“Very well Sir, if you’ll excuse me I have troops to train.” He can tell that she’s insulted, possibly even hurt at his cutting words. It makes him regret the words, but not enough to take them back.

The rest of his shift goes just as agonizingly painful and it makes him snappier with the crew. He’s certain he doesn’t imagine the sigh of relief the crew releases as soon as he makes his way off the bridge trying not to be too obvious in his limping. 

When he arrives at his quarters he’s relieved to see Kylo hasn’t yet arrived, it gives him time to change his codes to the room in order to keep the menace out of his bed because there is zero chance that he is letting Kylo anywhere near him ever again. Blue balls are less of a torture than this so called fashion rage. More like torture device. 

Hux gives little care to his uniform as he strips it off quickly, intent only on getting the contraption off. It doesn’t come easily, having been pressed against his skin and deep between the cheeks of his ass. Hissing he manages to extract himself without any further damage. After a quick sonic he isn’t shy about applying enough bacta gel to his irritated and burning genitals to half empty the rarely used tube.

By this time he becomes aware of Kylo trying to get access to his quarters. 

Putting on the loosest pair of pants he owns, which turn out to be Kylo’s. Of course.

Instead of allowing Kylo in, Hux goes his bedroom and sends a strongly worded message to Kylo’s comm informing him exactly where he can put his presents and his cock for the next hundred years because Hux is not going near anything to do with Kylo. 

The sentence ‘YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN’ is used several times, in bold, and underlined for emphasis. 

(He knows very well that this will last no more than a few cycles but he feels justified in his anger.)

\--- 

Kylo doesn’t actually understand what went wrong. The pearl thong really is in popular fashion on Clerrance II, all the concubines wear them and they seem quite happy. The shopkeeper had assured him that it was all the rage.

Of course when Phasma comes to him, helmet off and looking like a vengeful big sister, to lecture him on inappropriate gifts and interfering with Hux’s duties, he tarts to think he may have screwed up. Just a little bit though.

He tries not to feel chastised when Phasma drags him to his rooms and goes through ever one of the gifts he’s picked up for Hux. Nearly two-thirds are rejected off hand, the rest are deemed acceptable. 

Before she leaves she informs him that from now on he will be sending her pictures and descriptions of every present he considers picking out for Hux. “For his protection,” She adds before giving him a scathing look and leaving. 

Despite the crappy day, Kylo can’t get the picture of Hux in the thong out of his head. It’s really too bad it didn’t work out, he was hoping to suck on every single pearl before eating Hux out until he saw stars.

Looks like it’s just going to be him and his hand tonight.


End file.
